


A Little Bit of Training Never Hurt

by StagOfTheGolden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of love between soft boys, Fluff, M/M, Tending to Wounds, short fic, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagOfTheGolden/pseuds/StagOfTheGolden
Summary: Nekomaru comes back, covered in wounds and dirt from some hard core training. Gonta immediately gets worried for his boyfriends health.





	A Little Bit of Training Never Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes with a random prompt attempting to write faster for tests. But the Gonta/Nidai content is LACKING so I'm posting it.

Nekomaru sighed, finally reaching the dorm he shared with his boyfriend. Nekomaru turned the door handle slowly, his body ached everywhere when he made the slightest movement. He knew that the training was far above his level but he went through with it anyway.

Nekomaru pulled the door open and dropped his bag inside, hitting the floor with a thump. Nekomaru was at half of his normal consciousness so he didn't really process that his boyfriend was yelling in concern, but he did notice when he put his hands on his shoulders. Definitely shaking him out of his drowsiness.

'What happened to you?!' Gonta exclaimed loudly but his voice filled to the brim with concern, His eyes darting back up to meet Nekomarus light brown ones.

'It's just me getting a little scraped up from trainin'! Nothing to worry about!' Nekomaru tried to reassure, Gonta shook his head and moved the hand on his shoulder to his wrist. Squeezing it gently.

'It's much too late for Gonta to not worry..!' Gonta said exasperatedly, beginning to drag Nekomaru by the wrist. Nekomaru put up less then a fight for once.

'What are you-?' Nekomaru began to ask as Gonta continued to drag him away, Gonta opened the bathroom door.

'Gonta is going to fix you up! It is the right thing to do in this situation, yes?' Gonta said, letting go of Nekomarus wrist and crouching down to get the med kit from underneath the sink.

'You don't really have to-' Nekomaru started again, but Gonta put up his hand. Signing him to stop, then using the same hand to point him to sit down onto the toilet. Nekomaru complied, partly to giving up on fighting his boyfriend and partly to resting at least a little bit.

Gonta stood up with the med kit in hand, placing it onto the sink and clicking it open, Gonta grabbed a cloth and turned on the tap to dampen it.

'What kind of training were you doing to get hurt this badly..?' Gonta muttered, turning off the tap and starting to clean dirt of Nekomarus skin and garnering specific attention to his wounds. 

'I just got too into it and didn't stop when I fell down a few times! I'm fine..!' Nekomaru explained, attempting to get it to not sound as bad. Gonta sighed. Putting the damp cloth down and replacing it with a cotton ball, dabbing some antibiotics onto the cotton ball. Gonta placed the cotton ball against a scrape on Nekomarus cheek, Nekomaru winced slightly.

Gonta stayed relatively silent as he tended to Nekomarus wounds, trying to be as gentle with him as possible. Gonta only spoke up once more as he was applying bandages to Nekomarus wounds.

'.. Gonta worries about you a lot you know...' Gonta murmured solemnly but continued to talk 'Gonta only has a short amount of time to spend with you.. Before you...' 

Gonta paused, his lips slightly parted. Deciding against bringing up his illness further.

Please try not to make it shorter!' Gonta sounded stern but his intentions were still loving. Nekomaru averted eye contact with him, ashamed of himself for making the love of his life this worried.

'Sorry...' Nekomaru apologised, still continuing to avoid his gaze 'I love you, Gonta.' 

Gonta forced a pained laugh as he finished patching him up his wounds gently. Gonta put his hand on Nekomarus cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb, feeling the prickly feeling of his stubble. Gonta then pressed his lips onto Nekomarus forehead. 

'Gonta loves you too..' Gonta pulled away from Nekomarus forehead but only slightly, moving so that their foreheads were now touching. After a while of just basking in each other's company, Gonta put his hands on Nekomarus shoulders and pushed away again.

'We can continue this after you've changed into cleaner and more comfortable clothes, okay?'

'Sounds good!'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic y'all.


End file.
